1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to picture processing devices for processing pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a picture processing device for enhancing contrasts in pictures with lower contrasts, there is a picture processing device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-366121.
The picture processing device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-366121 is configured to detect signal levels (maximum values, minimum values, APLs (Average Picture Levels) and the like) which are indicative of characteristics of picture signals in each unit field period or in each unit frame period, from brightness signal components of input picture signals and, further, is configured to create tone correction data according to the results of detections of the characteristics of the picture signals. Based on the created tone correction data, the picture processing device performs signal processing for enhancing the contrasts of the input picture signals.
Through the aforementioned operations, tone enhancement is performed for only signals with levels equal to or higher than a tone correction start point, while the tone correction is not performed for signal levels lower than the tone correction start point, in each unit field period or each unit frame period. This enables tone corrections for input picture signals, without inducing black floating, and without enhancing noise feelings in dark portions.